cumpelaños olvidado
by RoseM Walker
Summary: es el cumpleaños de usui y misaki decide ser su maid personal como regalo ¿que querra usui que haga nuestra kaichou?
1. cumpleaños olvidado

Cumpleaños olvidado

Soy nueva en esto espero q les guste

**Pov misaki**

Me desperté como cualquier otro día, me sentí un poco feliz y un poco confundida, me imagino debe ser por el loco sueño q tuve, fue muy loco porque en el sueño yo era la maid personal de usui, mi mente debe de haberme hecho una broma porque yo jamás seria la sirvienta personal de ese alíen pervertido, pero bueno q puedo hacer solo era un sueño. Decidí darme una rápida ducha y luego vestirme, y así lo hice.

Baja a desayunar y vi a mi hermana sentada en la mesa

Bueno días- salude con una cara muy alegre

Buenos días oni-chan- me saludo susuna- hoy te vez muy feliz

Si y no se por que- trate de explicarme y entonces me di cuenta

de q no estaba mi madre- ¿donde esta mama?

La llamaron del hospital, así q se tuvo q ir temprano- me explico mi hermana

Oh, de acuerdo-dije

Desayunamos tranquilamente y al terminar nos dirigimos la escuela.

No se por que pero me sentía feliz y q se me olvidaba algo, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

Cuando llegamos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones, al llegar el salón estaba dividido como siempre los chicos de un lado y las chicas del otro, cuando vieron q cruce la puerta se fueron corriendo (mas q todo los chicos) a sus asientos, yo solo di los buenos días y me senté en mi habitual asiento, los otros se quedaron extrañados, pero me devolvieron el saludo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, bueno tranquila para ser seika, casi no tuve q regañar a los chicos, lo cual fue bueno.

Al terminar la escuela, me dirigí la trabajo, aun sentía q se me olvidaba algo pero no sabia q, trataba de recordar durante el trayecto de l escuela al café. Finalmente llegue al café y no recordaba nada, así q decidí dejarlo para después.

Al entrar salude a mis compañeras y me puse el uniforme de maid y me puse a trabajar.

Cerca de las 3:30 Salí a fuera a descansar un rato y me encontré con usui

¿Que haces usui baka?- le pregunte

Nada, solo quería verte- me explico- además te dije q me dijeras takumi

Sigo sin entender por que ese cambio tan repentino, pero deberías irte-

El solo me miro, esperando a q le dijera algo. Los minutos pasaron y no me quedo de otra q romper el silencio

¡¿QUE PASA TAKUMI?!- le grite como normalmente hago cuando estoy molesta con el

Que cruel eres misa-chan, ni siquiera te acuerdas de q día es hoy–

Hay fue q caí en la cuenta, eso era lo q había olvidado

El solo me miro, luego solo se iba a ir pero lo detuve

Espera… takumi…- le dije. El se detuvo y me miro, espero a q dijera algo- takumi… yo… lo siento… por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños… feliz cumpleaños- tartamudee

Seguía mirándome, me sonrió y avanzo peligrosamente hacia mí. En unos pocos segundos (q me parecieron eternos) estaba solo a unos centímetros de mi, podía escuchar su respiración. De repente me abrazo y yo le correspondí. Luego tomo mi mentón y levanto mi cara para q nos viéramos, luego me beso y al igual q el abrazo le correspondí, no se por que cada vez q estábamos juntos sentía algo dentro de mi q nunca había sentido, se sentía muy bien. Luego demasiado pronto nos separamos. El se acerco a mi oído.

Gracias misa-chan- me agradeció

Yo solo asentí, entonces volvió a voltearse, pero antes volvió a mirarme

Nos vemos está noche kaichou- se despidió y se fue

Cuando se marcho sentí un vacio. Pero sabia q algo quería hacer y eso era conseguirle un regalo rápido a usui

Continuara…


	2. buscando un regalo

Cumpleaños olvidado

Cap 2 buscando un regalo

Había pasado el día muy ocupada pensando en dos cosas:

1ª ¡¿a q se refería ese alíen pervertido con eso de "nos vemos esta noche kaichou"?! ¡Seguramente algo pervertido!

Y la 2ª ¿q le regalaría? eso mas q todo me estuvo volviendo loca, ya q además de no saber q regalarle, no sabría si tendría el dinero necesario para comprarlo

Eso me estuvo molestando durante las ultimas dos horas. La gerente, q se había dado cuenta de q estaba feliz (bueno, hace dos horas) me pregunto por ese cambio tan repentino de animo (ya q hace dos horas estaba feliz y ahora estaba consternada y pensativa) yo solo le respondí q había olvidado el cumpleaños de usui y no sabia q regalarle, ella me ofreció su ayuda para buscar algo. Mientras discutíamos algunos posibles regalos, entraron honoka y aoi y nos escucharon y se unieron a nosotras

Misa-chan, q es lo q mas quiere usui-kun- me pregunto la gerente

Uhmmmm..- me quede pensativa por un rato… hasta q recordé lo q mas quería usui y eso era lo q yo jamás haría… SER SU MAID PERSONAL

¡ESO NOO!- l gerente, honoka y aoi se me quedaron viendo con cara atónita

¿Eso no, q misa-chan?-pregunto la gerente… no me había dado cuenta de q lo dije en voz alta

Es q… lo q… mas quiere… usui es…-trate de explicarme

Es...?-pregunto honoka

Es… QUE YO SEA SU MAID- PERSONAL-salte

Honoka y aoi me quedaron viendo con cara atónita mientras q la gerente me veía con su típica cara imaginativa

Eso es tan moeee- dijo la gerente muy ilusionada (como de costumbre)- deberías darle eso a usui-kun

No, no, no gerente, yo jamás haría eso- trate de no gritar

Claro q no lo haría, ella no es muy femenina-dijo honoka Aburrida

Si, tienes razón- concordó aoi

Yo solo les puse mi habitual cara de enfado, a lo q honoka se fue a seguir trabajando y aoi a los vestidores

¡Vamos misa-chan! Deberías regalarle eso a usui-kun, además no tienes q regalarle-dijo la gerente

Bueno… yo… lo pesare- conteste

La gerente sonrió ilusionada y se fue al trabajo, yo por mi parte solo suspire confundida ya q no sabia q hacer, así q Salí y seguí trabajando

Trate de verme lo mas linda y feliz posible, casi lo logre ya q por mas q sonriera no podía quitar mi cara de frustración

Pase lo q quedaba de tarde pensando en lo de la maid personal, una parte de mi decía ¡hazlo! Y la otra ¡no lo hagas! Estaba muy confundida

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Me repetía

A la final, me di por vencida y decidí hacer lo de la maid, pero luego el pagaría.

Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y fui a cambiarme, cuando Salí de los vestidores aoi estaba afuera con una bolsa en la mano

Toma-me dijo- hice esto hace días por si mi tía desidia hacer algo especial, pero en vista q esto será especial, póntelo

Eeeeeeh… gracias- le respondí y se marcho lo abrí, era un vestido al estilo maid con algunos detalles color cereza, muy bonito. Mire a aoi y dije para mi misma: gracias

Cuando ya eran las nueve decidí irme

Me voy primero, hasta mañana- me despedí y salí del caffe latee, rumbo a casa de mi alíen pervertido

Continuara…


	3. una noche de regalo

**Holis, lamento no haber subido el cap rápido eh estado un tanto ocupada con la escuela y no me ah llegado mucha inspiración, pero eso no importa lo importante es q aquí está el 3er cap**

PoV. Misaki

Iba rumbo al departamento de Takumi, no sé si podre hacer esto, no es porque no tenga valentía porque la tengo, si no por mi dignidad

Ya estoy a media cuadra de donde vive Usui, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-puedes hacerlo- me dije- solo será una noche

Cuando llegue al edificio tome el ascensor. Cuando llego al piso de mi alien perver me dirijo hacia su departamento y toque el timbre, tenia ganas de salir corriendo a mi casa, pero el sabria que soy yo se pasaría todo le dia de mañana haciéndome bromas "¿acaso perdiste la valentía kaichou?" o "¿te sentías con ganas de hacer bormas?" y cosas por el estilo

Cuando me abrió la puerta tenía una gran sonrisa

Bienvenida- se puso al lado mío y me susurro en el oído- MI misa-chan

Me sonroje cuando dijo eso, solo asentí y pasamos al departamento, el cual estaba como la última vez que vine, con excepción de unos nuevos muebles

Cuando me iba sentar en el sofá, me di cuenta q algo se movía

Hola Lynch- salude al gatito de Usui, se sentó en mi regazo y le acaricie la cabeza- dime us… Takumi ¿ya se llevan mejor

Supongo que sí, ya no me aruña- se sentó a mi lado y me miro-la relación que llevo con él es igual a la nuestra

Al decir esto me quede pensativa, recordando la muchas veces que él me había dicho que era parecida a su gato, por la forma de tratarlo,. Debo admitir que tiene razón, aunque yo nunca lo diría

Como tu digas- le dije sin muchos ánimos

Y ¿Qué tenemos para hoy kaichou?-pregunto- o ¿acaso no planeaste nada para hoy?

Ettoo.. yoo… etto…y-yo- trataba de decirlo lo que había planeado, pero las palabras no salian

¿Qué te pasa kaichou? ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?- pregunto en tono de burla

n-no es eso, es q-que… y-yo- tartamudee. Entonces me arme de valor y dije- yo decidí ser tu maid personal por una noche

el se me quedo viendo atónito, pero luego sonrió

eso es muy poco kaichou, pero bueno-dijo- pero si vas a ser mi maid, deberas vestirte como una

ya lo sé- le dije y agarre el traje que me hizo Aoi- ¿puedo usar el beño para cambiarme?-pregunte sin muchos ánimos, el solo asintió

cuando entre al baño, lo primero que hice fue lavarme la cara, para comprobar que no era un sueño, luego me desvestí para ponerme el traje

al terminar de cambiarme, me disponía a salir ç, pero mi mano se quedo helada en la perilla. En ese momento me dije: "tranquila, todo saldrá bien". Tarde un buen rato en abrirla, pues mi manos estaban temblorosas

será mejor que termine con eso de una buena vez- me dije cuando Sali

Usui me esperaba sentado en el sofá. Cuando me vio sonrió

Te vez hermosa, como siempre- me dijo halagándome- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Ettoo.. tuve un problema con la puerta- explique, el rió- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

mmm- me miro pensativo- ven- hiso una seña de que me sentara con el , y asi lo hice. Cuando me iba sentar a su lado me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, me sonrió

¿sabes algo?-me pregunto, lo mire y solo negue- no quisiera tener que compartirte

Al decir eso e quede confundida, no sabía que hacer, ni que decirle, asi q solo asentí lo abrace, debo decir que se sentía genial

Te quiero- me susurro en oído

Te amo- le susurre yo

El me sonrio y yo hice lo mismo

¿Qué tanto me amas?-pregunto, odio cuando me pregunta eso, me siento vulnerable, suspire

Mucho, más de lo que te imaginas pervertido- el asintió y luego tomo mi cara y me beso, no era un beso común era un beso lleno de pasión, el cual correspondí, me sentí viva cuando él me basaba. Nos separamos por aire, cuando por fin tome suficiente aire como para hablar le pregunte:

¿Eso es lo único que quieres que haga?- el negó, ya sabía por dónde viene pero lo dejare esta vez, es su cumpleaños, que mas da

Quiero hacer muchas cosas Misaki-me dijo y luego borro su sonrisa y se puso serio- pero solo si tú quieres- asentí-¿enserio? ¿Segura?- volví a asentir, su sonrisa volvió y me volvió a besar con mucha mas pasión que antes. Entonces la noche nos cayó encima

…

Cuando me levante, alguien me abrazaba, por supuesto esa persona era mi novio, tenía hambre asi que mire al reloj que estaba en la misita, eran las 10 am, con razón tenía hambre, decidí levantarme, mandarle un mensaje a mi madre y ver que tenia Takumi en el refrigerador, pero apenas me moví el se despertó

¿Te desperté?- le pregunte, el me dedico una sonrisa y negó- buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

Dormi… bastante bien- contesto- ¿y tu?

Igual- me sonroje, mi estomago rugio y me sonroje aun mas, el solo rio

Te preparare el desayuno- se bajo de la cama y se puso unos pantalones, luego salió, no sé cómo demonios llegamos a la habitación, pero da igual, le mande un mensaje a mi madre y me puse una camisa de Usui lo suficientemente larga para que me tapara y Sali de la habitación a la cocina, al llegar el estaba haciendo omelets de queso, los cuales me gustaban mucho , cuando termino de hacerlos los puso en unos platos y nos sirvió jugo de naranja, nos sentamos en la mesa de cocina, cuando lo probé estaba maravillaba, sabia delicioso

Está muy bueno- lo felicite- gracias por la comida

Siempre que lo haga para ti es un gusto-me dijo con una sonrisa, al terminar de comer pregunto- ¿hoy vas al maid-latte?

No, la gerente me dio el día libre- le conteste, su sonrisa se hiso más grande

¡Qué bien! Tendremos todo el día para nosotros-dijo, fruncí el ceño

¡No! Debo volver a casa- le reproche

Oh vamos, te puedes ir mas tarde-me suplico, volvi a negar- además ya le dijiste a tu madre que estabas aquí- demonios como lo supo, suspire

Tu ganas- le dije en señal de rendición, me dedico una sonrisa ganadora y me beso igual q ayer, y volvimos a empezar con lo de anoche

**Espero q le haya gustado este cap**


End file.
